walmartfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam's Club
Sam's Club is an American chain of membership-only retail warehouse clubs owned and operated by Walmart Inc., founded in 1983 and named after Wal-Mart founder Sam Walton. History The first Sam's Club first opened on April 7, 1983 in Midwest City, Oklahoma in the United States. On September 24, 2006, Sam's Club received a new logo (see above). The new logo has an updated serif font and features a green and blue diamond inside the big blue diamond, found above the word "Sam's." Sam's Club's previous slogan was "We Are In Business For Small Business" until 2006, the decision to remove the slogan comes as Sam's Club attempts to remove itself from serving just small businesses and open up to more individual customers. In December 2007. Sam's Club launched a new slogan, "Enjoy the Possibilities". Since then it became an official advertising slogan, mentioned in television and radio advertisements, but it was not mentioned on its website. In early January 2008, the "Enjoy the Possibilities" slogan was no longer in use. Sam's Club launched their latest slogan "Savings Made Simple" in the fourth quarter of 2009. Sams_Wholesale_Club.png Sam's_Club_original.png|Logo used 1990-1993 1993.png|Logo used 1993-2001 2001.jpg|Logo used 2001-2006 2000px-Sams Club.svg.png|Current logo used from 2006 Design The clubs are arranged much like warehouses, with merchandise stocked in warehouse-style steel bins. Products sold include jewelry, designer goods, sunglasses, crystal and collectibles, electronics, floral, apparel, food, and meats. Most locations have Pharmacy, Tire and Battery, Photo, Bakery, Optical, Cafe and Floral departments. Sam's Club markets items under the private labels Member's Mark, Bakers & Chefs, and Sam's Club — including products by Richelieu Foods, a private label manufacturer of frozen pizza, salad dressing, sauces, marinades, condiments and deli salads. Sam's Club does not sell the Sam's Choice or Great Value brands, that are available in Walmart stores. However, Sam's Club is changing some of the Member's Mark items to the name Simply Right. The Member's Mark Deli products are also changing names to Artisan Fresh. Membership Membership is required to purchase at Sam's Club (except at the cafe, for prescription drugs where federal law prohibits sales to members only, as well as liquor and gasoline in some states); however, a one-time day pass may be obtained from many Walmart newspaper ads. A 10% surcharge is added (except where forbidden by local laws) to the prices for non-members, except for optical, pharmacy, cafe, or alcohol items where available. All memberships are 100% refundable at any time for any reason, even on the date that it is to be renewed. Renewal of memberships can be done via the internet, through the mail, in-club at the Membership Services desk, any cash register, and also at the new ATM/Membership kiosks (the latter only available in select locations). In the United States, Sam's Club memberships are divided into three categories: Business, Advantage, and Plus. The Plus membership offers discounts and deals for a few services and products within Sam's (similar to free 12-month extended warranty for every extended warranty purchased) and more offered for outside goods and services. As with the Advantage and Business memberships, Plus memberships are 100% refundable. Category:Walmart Category:Sam's Club